Talk:Jenka
This isn't exactly the place for this discussion, but the start of this article (thanks, Corgi!) provides a good excuse for it, so: I think it would be a good idea to adopt "American English" as opposed to "British English" or "Australian English" as the de-facto standard for the wiki. The reason, very simply put, is American English is the standard in Girl Genius itself; if the Foglios wrote the thing using British English, that would be my preference for the standard. This entails talking about "colors" rather than "colours," "defense" rather than "defence," giving double quotes (") precedence over single quotes ('), and so on. It's not a big deal, but attempting to achieve some consensus should deter picayune edit wars later, when the contributors aren't so congenial. Opinions? Let's continue the conversation on Girl Genius talk:Community Portal. -- that old bearded guy 15:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :The trouble I see with this idea is that many of us elderly learned British spelling. It was the standard way of writing prose when I started in elementary school. I find the new way of doing things highly confusing if not distressing. I have my spell check set to UK rather than US for that very reason. The US spell check mode nags me constantly. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:59, December 14, 2015 (UTC) What she is based off She seems to have a couple of similarities with Kaja Foglio's comic about a girl and a bear. http://girlgeniusonline.com/stories/dovrefjell/dovrefjell_01.php This one. : The Cat on the Dovrefjell was moved to a new URL. The page styling at the new location is broken by a missing slash in the code, though, making the navigation buttons invisible. This can be temporarily fixed on each page by entering javascript:document.querySelector('href="styles.css"').setAttribute('href','/styles.css'); : in your URL bar while viewing the comic and hitting enter. (I wouldn't generally advise people to get in the habit of pasting unfamiliar script code, though, if they don't know javascript.) Alternatively, an archived copy of the comic can be viewed at the Internet Archive—Undomelin ✉ 02:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC) General Jenka I'd always assumed she was the 7th Jaeger General.Mysterious, keeps to the shadows, seems to be a figure of authority. Calling the 7th general "him" may have been a way to protect her identity. Many Faces, Many Eyes The section on Jenka's eyes is probably too long and detailed, but I wanted to add my compilation of "Jenka eye-color links" on the wiki somewhere. Perhaps it should be moved to the Continuity Errors in Girl Genius article and linked to from here. I will certainly move it there if it is ever established that Jenka does not have any facial shape-shifting ability at all. On the other hand, if Jenka can really change her eyes or face at will, then some version of this information arguably does belong on this page. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) A note about cavalry tactics, the cavalryman rides into battle with his sabre in the right hand, his revolver in the left and the reins in his teeth. 05:05, June 26, 2019 (UTC)